1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of cartridge loading and unloading devices for a cartridge type tape recorder. More particularly, the present invention is related to such devices which simply and securely position a tape cartridge within the loading passage of a tape recorder for the purposes of either recording sound on a magnetic tape or monitoring a performance previously recorded on a magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art cartridge loading and unloading devices generally consist of a C- shaped lever which is rotatably mounted on the underside of a chassis beneath the cartridge retaining passage of the tape recorder. The C-shaped lever is initially rotated by having the front surface of the inserted cartridge engage a lever which results in the actuation of an overcenter spring such that the C-shaped lever is rotated and a holder portion of the lever is brought into contact with a V-shaped notch in the cartridge. Thus the insertion of the cartridge locates and locks the cartridge into a predetermined position. One such prior art device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,500. These prior art devices are difficult to use in miniaturized (thin) tape recorders because the underside of the chassis must be provided with raised portions to prevent the excessive rotation of the C-shaped lever. In addition, these prior art devices are relatively complex and may require several stop members to prevent the excessive rotation of the C-shaped lever.